lucent_heart_suba_versionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jewelry
Creating jewelry is an art in and of itself. Imbuing that jewelry with magical properties that increase your stats takes both time and dedication. Speak with NPC Quincy, the Crafting Workshop Administrator in Thereall City of Peace, to visit the Alchemy Workshop. Jewelers have access to enchantment stone designs available for both weapons and shields which are especially valuable. The effects for weapons vary from increasing your health and mana regeneration to raising stats such as strength and constitution. You can also create weapon stones that increase your movement speed and hit chance permanently. Shield enchants are particularly valuable for tanks as they can increase their total health as well as their chance to both. Other accessory items provide bonuses greater than the ones you can receive from shop accessory items. Jewelry Production Guide Crafting Level 01 / Character Level 04 Map: Thereall - NPC: Talk to Workshop Administrator Quincy to enter the Jewelry Workshop, talk to Jeweler Danny for an introduction into Jewelry Crafting (he will require a 50 gold fee). ---- Crafting Level 02 / Character Level 10 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: Thunder Clan Giants (Strong Level 10) ---- Crafting Level 03 / Character Level 15 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: Sleepy Bear Cub (Strong Level 14) (Use Igniters to summon them from caves.) Map: Ancient Ruins Monster: Thunder Clan Explorers (Strong Level 15) ---- Crafting Level 04 / Character Level 20 Map: Ancient Ruins Monsters: Cruel Hunters (Strong Level 20 - Night), Thunder Clan Trappers (Strong Level 20 - Day) ---- Crafting Level 05 / Character Level 25 Map: Melody Valley Monsters: Energetic Valley Frogs (General Level 24), Allegro Melody (General Level 24) ---- Crafting Level 06 / Character Level 30 Map: Pegasus Field Monster: Midnight Witch (Strong Level 29 - Night) Map: Blooming Forest Monster: Prowling Forest Mic (General Level 30) Map: Golden Sand Monster: Gold Hunter (Strong Level 27 - Day) ---- Crafting Level 07 / Character Level 35 Map: Argos Bay Monsters: Square Sail Helmsman (General Level 35), Old Quarry Sentry (Strong Level 34), Old Quarry Recruit (Strong Level 33) ---- Crafting Level 08 / Character Level 40 Map: Whispering Grave Monsters: Mutated Metal (General Level 40 - Day), Mechanized Jailer Model I (Strong Level 37 - Day), Mechanical Jailer Prototype (Strong Level 39 - Day) ---- Crafting Level 09 / Character Level 45 Map: Sacred Forest Monsters: Rebellious Sentry (Strong Level 42), Rebellious Foot Solider (Very Strong Level 43), Rebellious Musketeer (Very Strong Level 43) ---- Crafting Level 10 / Character Level 50 Map: Coast of Siren Monsters: Reef Singers (Strong Level 42), Reef Mermaids (Strong Level 42), Reef Guards (Very Strong Level 44) *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Pete located in the Black Market area. ---- Crafting Level 11 / Character Level 55 - Party recommended! Map: Stormy Shore Monster: Weak Souls (Very Strong Level 54 - Night) Map: Well of Silence Monster: Loose Parts (General Level 53) ---- Crafting Level 12 / Character Level 60 Map: Icarus Rift Monsters: Winged Menders (General Level 60), Winged Artisans (General Level 62) ---- Crafting Level 13 // Character Level 65 Map: Heart of Fire Monsters: Wood Farm Guard (General Level 66 - Day), Turbine Survey Machine (General Level 68) Map: Hephaestus Tableland Monster: Ash Element (Very Strong Level 70)